


About Treason

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Q10 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI!Q, AU, Comfort, Cuddling, Discussion of Treason, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q goes back to hear what M has to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I take so long. That's life for you...

About Treason

 

Q learned that he actually loved the feeling of being in a comfortable bed, even better that there were warm arms wrapped around him. He came to realize that he also dreamed, in a way, late that night. His lack of attention meant that only his lower functions caught different sensations and feelings and things, combining them in ways that weren’t quite reality, not a dream, but sort of a dream. It was good because several of those details were to do with James: warm, safe, happy, peace, calm, quiet.

“James?” James jolted awake at the urgency in Q’s tone his hand meeting his gun under his pillow. “Oh, sorry… Didn’t mean to worry you.”

“What is it?” James asked, relaxing.

“I think I had a dream.”

“Really?”

“Well, sort of. There was no logic because I shut most things down when I rest, but, I imagine that it’s like a dream.”

“Dreams never have logic.” James smiled, pressing against Q’s curls. “Do you like it? Dreaming?”

“Mm, it’s lovely. You’re there.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah. It’s different and incredible. If I try to focus on it too hard, programs start turning on and then logic comes back. I just sort of have to sit there and let it happen. It’s kind of nice.”

“Then rest and dream all you want. I’ll be right here.”

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Not a problem, Q.” James promised, kissing the back of his neck gently.

“Goodnight, again.” James smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck again before relaxing into sleep.

800Q8

Three knocks at the door had James sitting upright, gun in hand. Q blinked and shifted, sitting up. “James?”

“Sh.” James shushed him.

“James? Are you here?” Tanner asked. “I’m alone.”

“Q?”

“He’s alone, looked through the security cameras on every floor, no facial recognition from anyone from MI6 in or around the building except Tanner.”

“You’re brilliant, Q.”

“Thank you.” Q smiled as James got up and walked to the door, opening it. Tanner noted the gun and walked in slowly, keeping his hands in plain view, trying not to disturb James. James closed the door and back up keeping close to Q.

“What are you here for?”

“Calling the two of you back to MI6.”

“Why?”

“M wants to talk to Q, not in a bad way, just wants to speak with you.”

“He could be lying to you.” James stated.

“I doubt it.”

“James, I have to go back. I _did_ do something wrong, technically speaking.”

“What if it’s a trap? Where’s R?”

“Medical Isolation, two double-os watching at all times. You’ve got friends everywhere, Q.” Tanner smiled.

“Good to know. Your car is still waiting, we’ll be down in a moment.”

“Thank you, Q.” Tanner nodded and left the room.

“Q, we’re not…what are you doing?” Q pulled the black unit out of his neck and handed it to James.

“That way no one can get the jump on me and I can still have control over the body. Keep me safe.”

“Always.” James promised.

800Q8

M was staring out his window as James and Q entered, Tanner right behind them. “Sir?” Q asked after a moment.

“What do you feel right now?” M asked, not turning around.

“Sir?”

“What are you feeling right now, explain how _you_ feel.”

“Afraid and safe and clam and frantic and conflicted. Controlled chaos.” James stepped closer, grabbing Q’s hand.

“Those are just words. Words are lies.”

“You watch Doctor Who, sir?” Q asked, amused. “Right…um not what we’re talking about. I don’t know how to explain it. I am not human I don’t feel things the same way. Now I’m nervous. The numbers get all shaky. It’s like…there’s a thought and the order of the thought is jumbled, you know how it’s supposed to look and what you mean to say, but it’s too fucked up in your own head and it comes out wrong. And the fear…its like the lights are going dark and the numbers are fading. Logic doesn’t seem logical and there’s no answer and I can’t not have a right answer. There’s supposed to be an answer and it’s gone. I can’t predict what will happen or save myself if something very wrong happened. It’s vulnerable and harsh but…then safety. I can feel the warmth from James’ hand. I know he’s standing next to me, so light comes on, helps me find the safety in the logic again…because I know no one can hurt me with here. It’s like I can’t be touched, but knowing it isn’t true, but wanting it to be true. There was a time where nothing would make the numbers that run in my hand falter, but now, sometimes they shake out of place or dim close to nothingness. I can’t control it. I can fill in the blanks, but things shift and change and tilt and…sometimes I just react…without telling myself to react. Sometimes I smile when I don’t tell myself to.”

“Sometimes you cry without noticing.”

“What, sir?” M had turned around and nodded to Q’s face. Q wiped at his face and his hand came back wet. “Yes, sir, apparently I do.”

“Those aren’t the responses of a machine.”

“Well to be fair, I’m not exactly a toaster.”

“Or a computer.” Tanner added.

“Computers aren’t very complex either, but really I am a machine, when it comes down to it. I don’t bleed or anything like that…not really, it’s all window dressing.”

“But machines don’t have feelings and those sounded like feelings to me. Just as damn complex as human feelings.”

“He’s a person, of course he’s got feelings.” James commented.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Obviously. Wait…what?” James asked.

“What?” Q asked.

“We should discuss the protocols you are under. Technically we should talk about treason, since you have committed it according to the protocols you are supposed to follow. We need to really talk about those protocols.”

“I know, sir. I just can’t control it. But if I’m to be punished, can I at least say goodbye and at the very least have the plug just pulled? Honestly, I don’t much care for torture and surely my record throughout my time actively serving should at least warrant me a quick death.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Treason…as you said.”

“Q10, your protocols were written for a machine, not a person. As far as I’m concerned they do not apply to you. We’re have to, of course, write new protocols, but I doubt they will be much different than any of the other agent’s rules. No selling secrets and such…”

“You mean…you’re not killing me?”

“No, Q. I’m not.”

“Thank you.”

“Sit, we have things to talk about, Bond, you can stay if you wish. Jen gave me an idea about some extra rules that may have to apply to you, seems how you are capable of doing damage in a way no human person can, but really I think the rules for you should be quite simple.”

“Sir…am I allowed to leave MI6? Not like…leave, but…go outside. Maybe go to James’ or to the park or…even the rooftop?”

“Well, we don’t want you going anywhere dangerous, but as far as I’m concerned I’m not keeping you under house arrest unless there is a reason to. Since I don’t foresee you betraying us right now I can safely say you can go outside if you like. Just, do your job.”

“What’s going to happen to R?” James asked in a more serious tone.

“R has tried to kill MI6’s Quartermaster, what do you think?” M asked before turning back to Q. “Alright…onto some new rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
